Hiding
by seddiefan11
Summary: We don't give up on the ones we love even when they are hiding. Jibling love and Morva in the second part. Two shot.
1. Part 1

I wrote this two shot for a friend who asked me to and figured I might as well publish it for you guys on here! In the summer i'll be able to start more stories/oneshots and most likely continue Worth a Shot! Enjoy the Jibling love!

I sat as a guest in my own apartment awkwardly. It wasn't truly mine anymore as I stopped being Ava to be Denise. I love Ava, myself, but I can't be who I am anymore, it's a ticket to jail and after the hell i've been through I need a break. I stared at my big brother as he walked in the room from his bedroom. He had no clue it was me, of course he did think that at first but I had to trick him, and I hate it. I hate that I have to be someone else, I had Denise, I loathe her. But Denise will have to be what I am to be where I am. With my family, free.

I offer him a smile and he reciprocates poorly with a small smile I knew was as good as nothing. I was still technically his little sister still as Denise, but Julian just met me and I get it, when I met Julian it was the same but it killed me inside that he couldn't make me feel better. Julian was the one person in my life before that made me feel okay, made me feel loved and now he looked upon me as I was nothing, as if it was all starting over.

He sits down next to me however and doesn't say anything for a bit. It was awkward as everything was silent and it was cold in the atmosphere. I turn my head towards him my new horrible hair slashing against my cheek as my gaze on him was noticed. He looked over at me quickly and then down like he was ashamed or disappointed and I wasn't sure what to do. But before I could speak he quickly grabs my hand and I'm shocked. Sure all I wanted was my brother's closeness after all this to comfort me but this was quick and unexpected for Julian.

"Ava, Ava please." He starts as he stares down at our intertwined hands that I didn't dare break. "If it's you, then you know you can trust me. I'm your brother, come on i've protected you before, i'd do it again, I miss you, you can come back to me, just drop the act." He pleads now looking deep into my eyes as if he could look in them to find the real me.

I'd thought about just telling Julian but i wasn't sure if I could. Sure he would never turn me in or do anything to hurt me. Not after all we have been through, everything we have done for each other, neither of us would go back on our unspoken promise to make sure the other is okay. But it would complicate things and make everything more risky, and as much as I would love to just take off this wig and fall into my brother's arms so he can know that his little sister is okay and that she came back to him.

I froze knowing I couldn't make a decision like this too quickly. Julian looked so desperate and it broke me but it couldn't break Denise. If it broke her it would break a lot of things, like her chances and her principles. Another part of her told her to screw it and she's scared to follow it and have it backfire the way things always tended to do.

I pulled my hand up from under his warm and strong grip to place it on top of his hand. "Julian, we wen't over this, I even took a DNA test, can you not understand?" I told him in the accent I adopted as Denise.

He looked at me and then away taking a deep breath, as if he was going to let it go and give up. But I guess he loves me too much because he placed a hand on my cheek and made me look up at him and his pleading eyes. I had to bite the inside of my lip trying not to cry as I looked at my brother, broken and desperate, something I caused, something that is hard to do to Julian Jerome.

"Ava do this for me, please, I need you and you need me, You do and you know it. I know why you can't let everyone know but this is me, your big brother, it is my job to protect you, and it always will be, even if you can't tell me the truth right now, i'll protect you Ava. You are Ava, my sister because i see the fire in your eyes and the strength in you, your beauty and this is the kind of thing you would do, you'd survive and you'd find a way out of it cause that's what you do, that's what you're best at." He gave a small sad laugh that I could only hear as glossy tears blurred my vision.

Then he did something he had never done before, the thing that would crack my cover that I wasn't prepare for. "I love you, Ava." He spoke out the desperation and sadness coming off in his voice dripping off each word. Most siblings know that they love each other but I can honestly say I was never sure if my big brother did. But he did, and he just told me and as I heard it I knew it was clear my brother was the one I needed to trust because I love my brother too.

"I love you too Julian." I sob out, feeling a tear fall down quickly onto my lips that had been constantly flavored with the taste of my gum, no Denise's gum, in front of Julian as of now as the words escaped my mouth I was Ava. I hadn't been Ava in a long time not just coming to Port Charles but when I was sick I wasn't Ava, but now i'm myself and I can share that with Julian.

The look of hope slowly made it's way onto Julian as he successfully crack into me and got what he wanted, he got to have me back in his life. His eyes were tearful too as I noticed for the first time and it made me get teary again too. I picked up my hand and tore off the wig and shook out my hair, smiling at my brother as he could truly see his baby sister in front of his eyes again.

"Oh my god." He breathed out not heisting to grab onto me and hugging me, scared to let go again so glad he hadn't given up on me and i'm glad too. "Ava." I heard him faintly say in my ear as his head rested right by it hugging me tightly. I'd never been so happy to see my brother and there were many times I had actually been extremely happy to see him. Like when he saved me from Sonny or in the hospital after Avery was born. But this was for once a positive situation making it the most glorious of them all.

"It's me Julian, I'm so sorry." I told him holding onto him tightly as well although his muscles where able to nearly squeeze the life out of me and he could probably barley feel my touch too focused on everything else.

"I swear i'll protect you, I will." He told me promising me as he pulled back from the hug and placed his hands on my shoulder making sure I understood him.

"I know you will." I said nodding my head at him and he smiled at me pulling me back into his arms and I felt as if life was normal, too bad it wasn't.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

It's been a few days since i've told Julian the truth about who I am. It's been honestly great around him. He truly kept his promise so far, he hasn't told anybody and he hasn't barley left me alone. Julian being protective is cute and very like him but it's exaggerated as well.

I haven't been around many other people. I went out to dinner with my daughter as her aunt of course. It's weird since I can drop the act around Julian, having to remember to follow it through around others. I'd love to tell Kiki but two people knowing is too much and as much as I love her she likes to blab. Being her aunt will have to work, it'll have to be how everything will go there is no other option. I haven't gotten to see Avery and it truly kills me, I need my baby and she needs me and to not even have laid eyes on my daughter in months is something that truly makes me depressed.

I was laying on the couch reading a magazine, hearing the light drizzle from the shower Julian was taking. You usually can't hear it but it's been quiet around here and honestly I couldn't care less about the magazine, I was too focused on Avery, on Kiki, on Julian and somehow Morgan kept sneaking into my mind as well. Am I suppose to hate him? I'm not sure but it just doesn't seem like I really can.

The fact him and Kiki are back together doesn't help the sadness and depression i've been drowning in, constantly having to hide as Denise, trying my best to hide from Julian. Julian is too smart however I know he can see how unlively i've been. He offers smiles and reassuring hugs but he and I both know it can't fix the hole in my heart.

Suddenly there is a strong knock on the door that startles me. Who would be here? Alexis? Sam? Lucas? Somebody for Julian and somebody who hated me and Denise, someone I wasn't prepared to place a smile on my face for.

I breath out heavily and reach for my wig pushing it down on my head and checking to make sure all the blonde hair is hidden looking in the tiny mirror laying next to it. I stand up and straighten my dress, preparing myself for the guest behind the door. I step over, heels clicking as I make my way over to the door and open it slowly forcing a welcoming smile to greet the person with.

I'm shocked to see who stands there, alone looking at me sadly. It's Morgan. I suddenly realized he was most likely here for me and not Julian and I got kinda nervous by his presence and his focus on me. By focus on me I mean Denise, I wish I could have Morgan back to me the real me, but I can't trust him although it's all I ever wished for.

"Hey, pretty boy, what brings you around here?" I say, brooklyn accent sounding as strong as I could let it with the man I still loved facing me alone for the first time in a long time. I cock my head and lean on the door waiting for a verbal reply from Morgan but before I get it he steps inside and I can tell this won't be easy.

I pull myself off the door and kick it shut with the heel of my shoe curious on what Morgan's objective was here. I walk over to the table and grab my pack of gum, the one thing Denise loved most and popped it in my mouth still waiting for a reply from Morgan who stood there watching my awkwardly.

I walk back over to him with a confused look on my face wondering when he will finally speak if he ever will. It feels like a million years until he finally slowly lifts his finger under my chin making me look up at him. I swallow hard as he seems to study my face and I figured out what this was. This was him wanting me, the real me, his Ava, at least I used to be his.

"This face, your face i've stared at it, so long so many times loving every single part of it and I'd know it anywhere." He starts telling me. "It wouldn't make sense that anyone else could have as pretty of a face as you, even if you really had a twin, Ava."

"Denise." I tell him wiping his fingers away missing the touch and heat from them instantly as the fall back beside his legs. "I'm Denise."

Morgan takes a seat and I take the opportunity to break my strong face as it broke me to lie to him, I always did and every time i did there was another reason why I had to, the guilt hurts. I hear a noise and turn my head to see Morgan patting down next to him motioning for me to sit with him. I listen and sit beside him but farther then he asked as a security to keep the secret intact.

"I've missed you so much Ava," He starts. I try to interrupt and receive a finger on my lip to stop me. "Just let me talk." He tells me as he removes his finger from me. "I've missed everything about you and i've done nothing but think about you since I thought you died, regretting every single moment we spent apart or thing we said, regretting every chance I had that I ruined with you or did nothing about. You where there for me in a hard time but I never wanted you to leave it when I got better, I never wanted to have a life without you no matter what we were to each other because we make each other better, we make each other complete, and we make each other happy and I never stopped loving you,i'm not sure I ever will." He tells me pouring out everything that was in his mind and it shocks me. This was the same man that had almost got me killed and told me he would like to see me in prison and every other horrible word that poured out of his mouth about me seemed to be forgotten to him and to me.

"Why are you telling me this as if i'm Ava." Not bothering with the nick name Denise would have added at the end, just doing the best I can to not break down. "And besides-" I start almost loosing it all before I say the thing that almost killed me to say. "Aren't you with Kiki? Her own daughter?"

He looks down at his feet like he doesn't know what to say but his reply comes out smoothly. "That's because she was the closest thing I had to you."

He looks back up at me and I just look at him, not having the energy to explain i'm not Ava one more time just standing up and trying to go over to open the door for him to leave, I didn't think I could make it much longer. He grabs my wrist stopping me not wanting me to go, not wanting to go himself. He stands up and looks at me. "Please just come back to me Ava, I don't know how i'll make it through another day without you, You can trust me." He pleads.

All of a sudden I heard somebody clear there throat and it wasn't Morgan, I turn my head to find Julian standing there with nothing but a towel around his waist looking at the two of us. I was so focused I didn't hear the shower stop.

"Look Morgan, she isn't Ava and you gotta get that into your head but even if my little sister was alive, she couldn't trust you after all you've done, I wouldn't let her!" Julian tells Morgan harshly and I know what he's saying is true and it's the only thing keeping me from telling Morgan i'm here for him and i'm here again.

Morgan just shakes his head at Julian and then looks at me wanting to hear what I had to say. "I didn't know Ava, and I don't really know what happened but I do know Julian can be pretty violent, maybe you should go before you get your tuckus kicked." I say as Denise to a man only looking to hear Ava.

Julian decides to lead him to the door but he stops in the door way and turns to me. "Don't let him change how you think, don't let him hold you back, Ava, I know it's you and I won't give up because I don't give up on the people I love."

The door slams and immediately after I begin to cry, I begin to break down, thinking that that encounter just made everything harder everything worse, makes me suffer even more and Julian knew it too. I fell to the floor and buried my face in my hands feeling Julian's arms around me, kneeling besides me. No words were spoken because no word's could fix any of this.


End file.
